crossover_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Oshawott777/Soul Calibur 2
Yoshimitsu-There was once a ninja clan that was massacred at the hands of a vengeful lord. Yoshimitsu, the sole survivor of the clan, swore to avenge the fallen. He did not give up even after losing his right arm during an encounter. Yoshimitsu traveled across the sea, following a rumor about an ultimate weapon. When he finally reached Europe, he came upon a series of mysterious killings that wreaked havoc and spread terror across Europe. This reminded him of the slaughter of his clan, and thus Yoshimitsu changed his plan. Yoshimitsu followed the trail of the mass murderer to Ostrheinsburg Castle, but the castle was devoid of any sings of life. After Yoshimitsu left the castle, he sensed the presence of a sinister energy dwelling in his katana. Yoshimitsu left on a journey to quell the negative energy within the sword. But unexpectedly, someone stole the sword. Knowing that only misfortune would result if the cursed sword fell into the wrong hands, Yoshimitsu traveled the continent in search of his weapon. During his travels, he devoted himself to serving the weak and underprivileged. Four years passed, and Yoshimitsu devised a scheme to plunder treasures in order to give money to the poor. The tomb Yoshimitsu infiltrated belonged to a man who was known as the "Merchant of Death." He was able to reach the treasures without encountering the rumored guardian of the tomb. And there he found his long-lost sword, along side a metal fragment that emanated the same evil energy as his katana. He left the tomb with his sword and metal shard in hand. If there were other things that possess the same evil energy within, it was up to him to find them and rid them of this world. Without a doubt in his mind, Yoshimitsu left on a journey. Link-Once upon a time, Hyrule's tranquility was shattered by the arrival of several disasters. The calamities brought dark, ominous clouds which shut out the sun. Surprisingly, it came to light that a magician was to blame for the disasters. Just as the people were about to lose all hope, the sun miraculously returned. Link, who was summoned by Zelda to find the cause of the disasters, successfully defeated the magician. The people of Hyrule rejoiced in the belief that eternal peace would rule. Unfortunately, this was not to be. It became clear that the magician responsible for the disasters was in fact controlled by and evil sword called Soul Edge, which existed in another world. Furthermore, the fragments of Soul Edge were gathering together in this other world. Knowing that the resurrection of the evil blade must be prevented at all costs, Link chose to travel to the other world and destroy Soul Edge. Link gather his trusted Master Sword, Hylian Shield, and Ocarina, and set off on a secret journey. Heihachi-After completing his mountain training with Kuma, Heihachi stopped by at a hot springs resort to recuperate. There he encountered an ancient metallic fragment. According to old picture scrolls, this shard was a piece of Soul Edge, a notorious sword from medieval Europe. Heihachi grabbed the fragment in excitement and accidentally cut his fingertip. After a moment of dizziness passed, Heihachi looked around at his surroundings. A feeling of uneasiness washed over him. He was no longer at the resort he had been at just a few moments ago. Heihachi was stunned, but nevertheless remained collected. After he wandered around for a while, he came to the conclusion that he was no longer in modern-day Japan. He had somehow traveled back to ancient times. Apparently, he was in the latter half of the 16th century. Regardless of the situation, Heihachi had to find a way to return to his time. There was a part of him, however, that was trembling with anticipation of what was about to transpire. He knew the history behind the fragment, which was rife with battles between warriors fighting for its possession. Now, he was right in the midst of it all. What better way to test his strength than in a warring era ruled by power? A fighter could not ask for a better challenge! Spawn-Upon his death, Lieutenant Colonel Al Simmons made a pact with the devil in order to return to the world of the living. But the resurrection the dark lord Malebolgia bequeathed was far different from anything Simmons had envisioned. His body, his memories, and even time were taken from him. His fate was to exist as a Hellspawn. He was then sent to the 16th century on a mission to bring back the Soul Edge. Spawn had to obey his master, for it was his only chance of returning to his time. Category:Blog posts